Masterpiece
by FELOPOH XD
Summary: Historia ubicada a finales de la segunda temporada y casi todo la tercera. Kurt Hummel es un chico seguro de si mismo, pero sin dudas, este seria un año muy distinto a los otros.


~Holi~...:D...que creen volvi a actualizar ehhehe...sigo en clases y todo pero tuve una pequeña revelación en clases :) sobre esta historia y no pude evitarlo simplemente. Es un Kum, como ya sabrán, por la descripción y todo eso. Para basarme en el titulo y la cancion que aparecera mas adelante, pues descargue el nuevo disco de Madonna y me enamore de una cancion que no me la puedo sacar aun de la cabeza. Adoro esta pareja asi que porfavor no me maten por mi gusto a esta pareja de hecho, a lo mejor me odien por esto pero amo el Kum, Klaine, Furt, Purt, Kury( que lo descubri hace un tiempito atras) gracias a Isabel2011 heheh...pero me gusta mas el Kum( I REGRET NOTHING)...en fin espero no me odien y no quieran leer la historia por que sino entrare en una depresion profunda...:(...se que no lo haran ehhe...un abrazo a toos y espero les guste la historia :B

* * *

><p>Masterpiece:<p>

Y así comienza un nuevo día mas para mí en Mckenly High. Atravieso la puerta principal con mi bolso de marca colgando de mi hombro derecho, sujetándolo de uno de los extremos con la mano del mismo lado, camino seguro atraves de los pasillos que siempre se encuentran bulliciosos y atestados de alumnos que comentan sus divertidas actividades del fin de semana. Los comentarios por mi elegante gusto de moda, aunque ya no muchos, suenan de la misma manera. Molestos y ofensivos. Pero los ignoro, apretando más los puños y repitiéndome incesantemente que algún día ellos trabajaran para mí…de eso no cavia duda.

Llegue a mi casillero que siempre pareciera esperarme con alegría, o al menos eso creo. Reviso el horario de clases, y cuando ya lo tengo algo memorizado rocío un poco de spray para el cabello y así mantenerlo de la misma forma durante el resto del día.

De inmediato, casi como si fuera parte de sus itinerarios, aparecen Blaine y Mercedes a buscarme para irnos a la primera clase juntos. Mientras caminamos, yo al medio de ambos, sigo sin poder creer que haya podido romper con mi, ahora, amigo Blaine. Si, yo tampoco lo creí factible hasta que todo comenzó a ponérseme de cabeza al término del año pasado…

- _Espera – me interrumpe Blaine – no entiendo – continua – tú no te ves del todo mal – finalizó algo medio aturdido por lo que le relataba._

- _Bueno, a pesar de todo fue increíble – comente algo feliz de los recuerdo de nuestro viaje a Nueva York – me refiero, volé en avión por primera vez en mi vida – Blaine cada vez se ponía mas tierno – desayune en Tiffany's, cante en un escenario de Broadway – se detiene a mirarme unos segundos._

- _Te amo – dice sin más. Le daba un sorbo a mi bebida cuando sus palabras inundaron mi corazón de alegría. Me detuve a pensar unos segundos la respuesta._

- _También te amo – le respondí con una sonrisa llena de amor. El solo se me queda mirando algo bobo. En eso llegan Mercedes junto a Sam, quienes supuse que ocultaban algo en el momento en que nos pusimos a conversar. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, al ver a Sam hizo que mi corazón se agitara. Puse mi mano inmediatamente sobre mi pecho. ¿Qué es esto? Me pregunte sin saber que pasaba, aunque simplemente lo ignore._

_ Así pasaron los días y semanas hasta que finalmente recibí una tarde el mensaje de mi amiga diciéndome que tenía una gran bomba que soltarme. Como no la podría jamás dejar plantada, tome lo más elegante y chic que pude encontrar y obligue a Finn que me llevara pues, estaba algo nervioso y si iba yo al volante significaba peligro. Después de mucho insistir y de 15 minutos de viaje me encontré con mi amiga en el centro del local comercial._

- _¡que hay Mercedes! – la salude abrazándola por la espalda ya que ella aun no me había visto._

- _Por dios Kurt me asustaste – se pone de pie y cuando lo hace deja caer una palmada, a modo de castigo por haberla asustado, sobre mi hombro, al final solo reímos – ¿como estas tesoro, que tal Blaine? – dice finalmente abrazándome._

- _Bien – le respondo poniendo mi mejor cara – ambos estamos de maravilla – comenzamos a caminar despacio para disfrutar de la conversación que entablábamos – pero no hablemos de mi, me contaras la gran bomba - dije soltándome un poco del brazo de mi amiga haciendo comillas enfatizando mis ultimas palabras - ¿de que se trata? – pregunte volviendo a mi antigua posición._

- _Bueno veras – comenta algo nerviosa – estoy enamorada – dice después de algunos segundos. Me detengo feliz por la noticia y la abrazo en el acto – felicitaciones mí querida Mercedes, es una más que excelente noticia…y quien es el afortunado – me separo un poco para ver su rostro._

- _Es Sam – dice finalmente emocionada. Casi por inercia abrase su cuerpo mientras ella hacia lo mismo. Por mi cabeza sonaba como ecos el nombre de Sam, ¿porque ahora siento que esto es un golpe bajo? ¿porque de pronto todo lo relacionado con el me parece lo más importante del mundo?_

- _Wow – le digo después de unos minutos – es fantástico – finjo alegría – y hace cuanto llevan saliendo._

- _Solo hace como unas semanas atrás – dijo visiblemente alegre – el es un amor, es todo lo que he soñado, es respetuoso, caballero, amable…no tengo un adjetivo claro que exprese todo lo que el es…el…el es…_

- _Como una obra maestra – digo de forma inconsciente. De pronto caigo en la cuenta de lo que dije y me pongo rojo. Ella parece no notarlo, solo se agarra más fuerte de mi brazo, mientras seguimos nuestro camino._

- _Exacto – rompe el silencio – es como una obra maestra. Perfecto._

_ Luego de haberla ido a dejar a su casa, y de regresar a la mía solté el falso argumento de que tenía que estudiar así que no bajaría a cenar. Nadie se interpuso en mi decisión, y por tanto, me encerré en mi cuarto para entender todos estos sentimientos._

_ ¿Por qué siempre, cuando creo que las cosas estarán bien, pasan cosas como esta?... me repetía una y otra vez mientras reposaba sobre mi cama con mis manos apoyadas sobre mi pecho. Inmediatamente mi corazón se acelero el doble, no el triple…que el triple el quíntuple al pensar en el. Su hermosa cabellera rubia siempre desordenada, su piel suave, sus ojos azules llenos de cariño, sin ningún tipo de rencor contra nadie, su cuerpo bien formado, y por supuesto sus labios. Roce los míos con la punta de mis dedos, una amargura recorrió, en una especie de escalofrío, todo mi cuerpo. Y sin darle más vueltas al asunto supe en seguida lo que pasaba. Estuve enamorado de Sam por largo tiempo, pero no lo quise ver pues estaba con Blaine y Finn simplemente me lo arrebató. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer desmesuradas por mis mejillas, y me retorcía sobre la cama, sintiéndome miserable por no poder entender porque la vida era tan injusta conmigo._

_ Pasaron así las semanas y mi tortura continuaba. Mercedes junto a su nuevo novio hicieron público su romance a las pocas semanas de yo haberme enterado. Me dolía el alma el verlos juntos, compartiendo caricias, chistes y los besos que me destruían por dentro. Ya no podía seguir matándome con esta angustia, y no podía besar a mi novio sin que la imagen de Sam apareciera al instante. Por eso fue que opte por el bien de ambos y cite a mi novio a Starbucks. _

_ El día parecía predecir que hoy terminaría con Blaine. Lo había decidido, no podía estar con él si pensaba a cada segundo en Sam y aunque no pudiera estar junto a él, prefería seguir solo por el resto de mi vida, o al menos hasta que llegara alguien más._

_ Como siempre llego puntual. Se sentó junto a mi apenas me vio, se inclinó por sobre la mesa para darme un beso en los labios. Después de aquella demostración de cariño quise que la tierra me tragara. ¿Cómo tenia corazón para destruirle el suyo?_

- _¡que día! – comenta sacándose su abrigo, pues como dije anteriormente el día predecía una tormenta – por suerte aun no llueve – toma una de mis manos y la acaricia con suavidad. La quite despacio, fingiendo que no me sentí muy cómodo, aunque por dentro estaba gritando de dolor y pesar – y bueno… ¿para qué me citaste aquí? Sabes que puedo ir a tu casa – me sonríe._

- _Blaine yo – comencé despacio, el pareció no oírme ya que me pidió que hablara un poco mas alto – creo que debemos terminar – nuestras miradas se cruzaron por unos cuantos minutos. Minutos en los que ninguno de los dos dijo nada._

- _¿Qué? – pregunto Blaine frunciendo el ceño y formando un sonrisa como diciendo que estaba jugándole una broma – dime que no es verdad – dijo tomándome ambas manos._

- _No –solté de manera cortante – lo siento pero ya no puedo seguir con esto – la mirada la sentía vidriosa – no puedo verte a la cara sin…_

- _No, no – dijo rotundo apretando mis manos con las de el – no quiero perderte Kurt, yo te amo – sus palabras me dolían, casi como latigazos en mi espalda - ¿acaso hice algo mal, acaso te falte el respeto en algún momento? – sentí la culpa correr por todo mi cuerpo al escuchar a Blaine echándose la culpa de algo que obviamente no había hecho. Cuando el único culpable fui yo._

- _Blaine por favor mírame – acaricie su rostro – tú no has hecho nada mal – le sonrío algo forzado – es solo que ya no siento la misma chispa de antes – me suelta brusco mis manos y me mira casi con odio._

- _Acaso tienes a alguien más – dijo de forma despectiva, y al parecer por mi rostro supuso una respuesta – ¿quién es? – pregunto echándose para atrás mientras apoyaba sus brazos sobre su pecho – dime…quien es – comento impaciente._

- _Sam – respondí casi de la misma forma que el – jamás he superado su presencia pensé que si pero le amo y – hago una pausa – no creo que debamos seguir hablando, lo siento, se que algún día sabrás perdonarme._

_ Dando por terminada la cita tome mi bolso y me fui del lugar, ya no podía seguir viendo su cara de dolor. _

_Afuera estaba lloviendo estrepitosamente, como ya nada me importaba a esa altura, camine bajo la lluvia sin importarme, casi, que mojara toda mi ropa o pudiera pescar un resfrío._

- _Kurt – Blaine venia tras de mí – por favor reacciona – me dijo al alcanzarme en el estacionamiento - ¿Qué es lo que crees que pasara? ¿acaso piensas que el te dirá que también te ama? Es heterosexual Kurt – dice de forma despectiva – y lo peor de todo es que esta con tu mejor amiga – moví mi rostro hacia otro lado no quería escucharlo ni verlo._

- _No pensaba e nada… – dije – …solo…solo no quiero seguir viendo a Sam cuando te beso, seguir viéndolo cuando cantamos o haciendo cualquier cosa, no quiero sentirme culpable – comencé a llorar._

- _Kurt – me abraza – por favor recapacita – me abraza mas fuerte aún, acariciando mi cabeza – el no te podrá jamás ofrecer nada - traga saliva – en cambio – me separa suave - yo si, te amo y creo ser el hombre de tu vida y sé que tu eres el mío – me mira por unos segundos antes de apoderarse de mi boca, sin embargo, ahí estaba otra vez el rostro de Sam que me besaba y volvía a repetir que me amaba. Me separe brusco de el dándole una bofetada._

- _¡No! – caí al piso desconsolado, cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos. La lluvia parecía jamás detenerse, caía sobre nuestros cuerpo como si estuviésemos en la ducha – no puedo – repetí – lo siento Blaine pero esto queda hasta acá._

- _Pero Kurt – se agacha para poder tomar mi rostro y acariciarlo – por favor no me hagas esto – solté mi cara de su agarre, me puse de pie y me fui corriendo._

_Pasó un mes al menos en que no supe nada de Blaine. Las clases estaban por comenzar y aun nada._

_Unos días antes de comenzar, recibí el mensaje de mi ex novio, quería verme en el mismo lugar de nuestro último encuentro. _

_ Me encontraba sumamente nervioso, refregaba mis manos una y otra vez, pedí un café algo cargado para pasar este tipo de estrés. Aunque mis días de depresión no acababan, decidí vestir algo diferente a la ropa que use el resto de mis últimos días de verano. Use una camisa de mangas blancas y de estilo escoses rojo para el torso, además de unos pantalones color negro que se adherían perfectamente a mis piernas, creo que fue lo único que me saco una sonrisa después de largo tiempo, en el cual todo fue penuria y tristeza. Había llegado antes de la hora acordada por un ligero error de cálculos. En fin, justo a las seis de la tarde, Blaine cruzo la puerta de local, me erguí para hacerle una señal que aquí me encontraba._

- _Hola – me saludo con un beso en la mejilla – que – me miro algo extraño – acaso ni siquiera puedo tocarte ahora._

- _No, no – le dije – es solo que me pone nervioso todo esto – le dije algo cabizbajo._

- _Kurt – dice tomando mi mano – solo quiero ser tu amigo, si estas enamorado de otra persona y aunque esta no te corresponde – parece triste – quiero que sepas que para cualquier cosa, tú tienes un amigo al que le puedes confiar todos tus secretos además- agrega ahora cambiando de ánimos – tengo que contarte algo._

- _Que – le digo sonriéndole pues, prefiero que las cosas se mantengan bien con él al menos. Ya que con Mercedes casi no hablo._

- _Estoy saliendo con un chico de Dalton – dice sin más. Me sentí aliviado por el hecho de que, por lo menos, el sí pudo superar esta ruptura – se llama Sebastián._

- _Vaya – sonreí – me alegro tanto por ti, el si te merece Blaine y cuidara mejor que yo – acaricie su mano que aun me sostenía solidaria – ¿y cuando me lo presentaras? – le pregunte para no acabar tan pronto esta charla._

- _Bueno si vas a Dalton tal vez lo conozcas – sonríe después de su comentario – o más pronto de lo que crees – entrecerré los ojos, y mire hacia atrás. Aunque no venia, supuse que por la frase debería venir pero me equivoque._

- _Ok – le respondí curioso el solo se rió – ¿quieres algo de comer? _

- _Gracias, muero de hambre – ambos reímos y pedimos al mozo unos dulces y un café para cada uno._

_ La tarde fue fantástica, añoraba esas conversaciones junto a él. Estuvimos por más de dos horas hablando de lo que había pasado últimamente con nuestras vidas, me conto mas sobre su nuevo novio, se veía tan contento cuando hablada de él, que a ratos era imposible ocultar mi alegría por lo bien que ha llevado su vida._

_ Cuando comenzaron las clases y estaba en mi receso para buscar los cuadernos de mi otra clase aparece Blaine quien se apoya en mi casillero. En un principio no entendí su visita hasta que me dijo o me dio a entender más bien que se había transferido a mi instituto, y casi sin poder evitarlo, me lance sobre él para abrazarlo, sin duda el sería un gran aliado para poder a ayudarme a sobre llevar el asunto de Sam, solo espero que las cosas no cambien de aquí en adelante._

Llegamos a nuestra clase de historia y ahí estaba el más hermoso que nunca, con un corte de cabello que lo hacía ver más apuesto de lo que es, usaba una playera algo ajustada y unos jeans algo rasgados en la parte de las rodillas. De pronto, se levanto al vernos atravesar la puerta y si no me equivoco diría que viene en mi dirección. Me quede inmóvil viéndolo acercarse cada vez más a mí, y cuando ya lo tenía casi a diez centímetros de distancia desvió su camino hasta Mercedes, que se había puesto tras de mí.

- Buenos días mi amor – le oí decir a mi amiga. Ambos se abrazan y se besan. Las ganas innegables de llorar aparecieron y quería salir corriendo de ahí y encerrarme en el baño para llorar pero la mano de Blaine acaricio la mía.

- Vamos a sentarnos en nuestros lugares – me susurro y me llevo hasta el último puesto del lugar. Cuando el profesor se dispuso a dictar la clase, apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Blaine y este la acaricia con ternura– nadie dijo que sería fácil – dijo tomándome del rostro para que pudiese verlo – pero estoy aquí apoyándote.

- Gracias Blaine – se que Blaine esta con otra persona y que además lo ama, pero sé que en su interior tiene que estar sufriendo, casi igual o más que yo – eres un gran amigo.

Las clases transcurrieron normales hasta que llegamos a la sesión del glee club. Todos estaban eufóricos porque pronto se nos venían las regionales y todos querían llegar a Nueva York como en una especie de revancha.

- Solo espero que cuando lleguemos a las nacionales Finnepto ni el hobbit – se escucha la voz de santana en todo el lugar –nos arruinen esta vez, porque o si no…

- ¡Santana! – la interrumpió Rachel poniéndose de pie bastante enojada – te dije que no quiero que me recuerdes ese tema – por primera vez en la historia de New Direction escuche a Rachel levantarle la voz a Santana – además, Finn es pasado lo nuestro definitivamente no era amor sino una estúpida obsesión – gire un poco mi vista para ver a Finn algo molesto por las palabras de mi amiga/enemiga.

- Sabes cuantas veces has dicho lo mismo – repitió Santana en forma irónica, cruzándose de brazos mientras se echaba sobre el respaldo de su asiento - ¿Qué podría hacerme cambiar de opinión esta vez?

- El hecho de que ahora está conmigo – todos miramos atónitos en dirección a donde se encontraba Quinn. Quien calmada se levanto de su asiento y se acomodo al lado de Rachel, tomando su mano en el acto – si New Direction, Rachel y yo estamos juntas y les parezca bien o mal estaré con ella porque la quiero – miro a su chica de una manera casi inexplicable para mí. Ambas se besaron suave los labios frente la mirada impactada de todos los presentes.

- Wow – dijo Puck que se encontraba a mi lado – bueno chicas cuando quieran me invitan para hacerles una visita personal – gire mi rostro asqueado del comentario de mi compañero.

- Ni en tus más húmedos sueños – dijo Quinn tomando con fuerza la mano de su _novia_. Y aquí es cuando una pregunta atormento mi cabeza por el resto de la hora en el club ¿Por qué si Rachel y Quinn siendo mujeres heterosexuales, y enemigas de naturaleza o por lo menos de realeza escolar, pueden vivir de un romance idílico mientras que yo solo puedo soñar con el hombre de mis sueños?

No me di cuenta cuando ya me encontraba cruzando la puerta de entrada de mi casa junto a Finn, quien se veía algo triste. Al verlo me sentí egoísta, por el simple hecho de haber estado ensimismado en mis propios sentimientos hasta incluso haber llegado a ignorar a los demás.

- Tu sabias que ella estaba con Quinn – fui directo al grano pues, sabía que eso era lo que le molestaba – ¿hace cuanto que rompieron?

- Para las seccionales – dijo él en un tono amargado – las sorprendí juntas – trago saliva. Tomo asiento en el sillón de nuestro living, me senté a su lado y de inmediato comenzó a llorar. Sin dudarlo acaricie su espalda brindándole algo de apoyo – que hice para merecer algo así – se golpeaba la cabeza totalmente nervioso – yo la quiero tanto – paso sus manos por su cara para secarse las lagrimas – que tiene ella que no le pueda ofrecer yo – de inmediato vino a mí la imagen de Sam junto a Mercedes, y el dolor apareció instantáneamente, pero no llore quería se fuerte para poder ayudar a mi hermano.

- Tal vez – comencé – solo ella no era la indicada Finn – giro su rostro enfadado – mereces a alguien mejor que ella yo lose – dije sacando de mi bolso unos pañuelos para que limpiase bien su cara – si Rachel prefirió a Quinn sobre ti, significa que simplemente no te pudo apreciar todo lo que nosotros si lo hacemos – simule una sonrisa que al parecer le hizo quedarse más tranquilo.

- Gracias hermano- se gira un poco para abrazarme, finalmente término haciendo lo mismo y nos quedamos ahí unos cuantos minutos disfrutando de estos momentos que nunca se nos dan.

Al llegar al instituto me encontré en la puerta del establecimiento con Mercedes, quien venía algo preocupada por algo que no dudo ningún segundo en decírmelo.

- Kurt necesito que ayudes a Sam con español– un sudor frio atravesó mi espalda, la mire unos segundos antes de volver a levantar la mirada.

- Lo siento Cedes per…

- Por favor Kurt – suelta de mi brazo ya que hemos llegado hasta mi casillero y aprovecha para unir sus manos e implorarme que le ayude – de nuestra clase eres el más hábil en el tema y simplemente cuando estoy con el no todo es estudio y –siguió hablando, mientras yo me sumergía más y más en mi desgracia. No tenia porque enterarme de que o no hacia mi amiga con su novio – además cuando me ayudaste pase muy bien la materia, y Sam es tu amigo te tiene mucho cariño –me sonroje al pensar en el hecho de que a él le agradara aunque sea como amigo – por favor – puso cara de perrito al finalizar su largo y tortuoso discurso.

- Está bien – le digo fingiendo poco interés en el tema – solo lo hare porque eres mi amiga y entres divas nos ayudamos en todo – le sonreí, acto que ella imito y abrazándome de inmediato.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias – dijo alegre – le diré a Sam – se separa de mi - por cierto ¿Qué días tienes libres?

- Mmm – me lo quede pensando unos segundos. Generalmente hago mis deberes escolares después ejercito para mantener mi figura y me exfolio para tener la piel suave – no puedo creer que haga tantas cosas – dije en voz alta, mi amiga me quedo mirando algo extrañada – cualquier día para mí está bien – sonreí tontamente.

- Ok, ¿Qué tal esta tarde? – me puse nervioso y dude por unos segundos de mi autocontrol, pues si no lo hacía podría salírseme algo que no debería decir, pero reaccione antes de que ellos se apoderaran de mi cuerpo – para que se vaya poniendo al margen con todo.

- Si, si – respondí automáticamente – esta tarde después de clases – cerré mi locker y nos pusimos a caminar en dirección a nuestras respectivas salas. Nos despedimos casi al final del pasillo pues ella se iría en dirección contraria a la mía. Al llegar a mi sala, tome el asiento que daba al lado de la ventana pues me gustaba mirar a la gente que aun merodeaba por los estacionamientos. Aunque el profesor llego casi al instante de mi entrada no me preocupe en lo mas mínimo ya que tenía mucho en que pensar. Y Sam Evans era una de ellas.

Nuestras clases eran de manera casi didáctica, intentaba de ser claro y poder concentrarme en lo que decía pues, el tener el cuerpo de Sam a solo unos centímetros me hacía perder la noción de todo lo que conozco. Sin duda mis clases ayudaron a mejorar su rendimiento, hablaba el idioma algo más fluido que en un principio, hasta lo escribía bastante bien.

- Vez Sam – comente a modo de felicitación – sabía que podías – me sonríe algo tímido.

- Bueno tengo un excelente maestro – dice con su voz grave que me hace tiritar y ponerme rojo al instante – sin tu ayuda jamás hubiera creído que algún día pasaría esta materia.

- Es solo cuestión de practica – le digo recogiendo unas hojas y lápices que habíamos estando utilizando para estudiar – ya verás que con un poco mas de empeño todo se te hará mas fácil.

- Eso creo – dice poniendo una cara divertida mientras se rasca la cabeza – bueno creo que debería ayudarte a ordenar antes de que me vaya – sonreí de medio lado, estaba claro que no quería dejarlo ir pero debía, el no era nada mío solo un simple compañero.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – se acerco a mí al verme algo con la mirada perdida en el piso de mi habitación - ¿acaso dije algo que te incomodo?

- ¡¿Qué? – pregunte desconcertado – no, no, tú no has hecho nada… - dije moviendo mis manos de manera nerviosa. En eso la puerta de mi pieza suena, doy permiso para que entren y es Carole quien me avisa que la cena esta lista y que Sam esta cordialmente invitado.

- ¿segura que no es mucha molestia? – dice poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón algo apenado – mi familia de seguro tiene que estarme esperando en casa.

- Cariño, no te preocupes – dice amable mi nueva madre – aquí siempre hay comida para todos – dice a modo de chiste, del cual los tres reímos.

- Está bien – dice finalmente Sam dejándome pasar antes que él. Todo un caballero.

La velada transcurre tranquila. Sam, Finn y mi padre se la pasan hablando de un partido que habían visto la noche anterior, mientras que con Carole, a pesar de que este tema no sea nuestro fuerte, nos reíamos de los comentarios que hacían.

Luego, subimos a ordenar un poco mi pieza que se encontraba algo revuelta por haber estado estudiando primero en la cama, luego en el suelo, un poco en el escritorio ya que a ratos le daba ejercicios y yo me sentaba sobre la cama a adelantar mis propios deberes, en fin todo era un desastre.

- ¿Estás seguro de que por aquí no paso un huracán? – nuevamente la voz grave de Sam me sorprende, y dando un pequeño saltito es que me tropiezo, el al intentar sujetarme cae conmigo.

- ¡Hay! – exclame por lo bajo al estrellarme contra el suelo – estas bien – pregunte a Sam que estaba a mi lado de espaldas al suelo.

- Creo que una botella amortiguo mi caída – ambos nos miramos y nos largamos a reír por unos minutos. El se pone de rodillas para ver si estoy lastimado o algo. Me ayuda a sentarme, y cuando lo hago acaricio mis muñecas - ¿te hiciste daño? – pregunto algo inquieto.

- No, es solo una acción inconsciente que siempre…- no me había fijado en lo cerca que me encontraba de él. Su mirada me estremeció por unos segundos y fue entonces cuando pensé que una oportunidad como esta no se me volvería a dar. Me acerque hasta su rostro tomándolo con fuerza y plante en sus labios los míos que los besaron con cierta desesperación. Lo extraño para mí fue el hecho de que no me empujo de inmediato sino que parecía explorarme. Cuando necesité aire para respirar e iba a separarme me tomo, ahora el del cuello y me beso con furia, no me detuve a pensar ni dos segundos lo que estaba pasando pues lo único que quería en ese momento era disfrutar de sus labios y de su lengua que jugaba con la mía. De pronto se detuvo, me alejo y me vio por unos segundos antes de ponerse de pie.

- Lo siento – dice el buscando sus cosas dentro de la pieza – esto no tenía que pasar – dice ahora en un tono algo desesperado.

- Sam, yo soy el que debe pedirte perdón – me sentí mal en el acto – yo solo…

- No soy gay Kurt – dijo, le mire de forma abatida – amo a Mercedes, ella es la indicada para mi, por favor olvídate de esto yo estoy comenzando a hacerlo – dijo él con su bolso en la mano, dispuesto a salir corriendo de aquí.

- No espera – tome su brazo, pero me esquivo y me empujo. Cuando caí le mire con lagrimas en los ojos – te amo- dije sin poder aguantar más.

- Yo no – dijo el secamente – lo siento, puedo ser tu amigo pero nada más, y creo que por nuestro bien, es mejor llegar hasta acá – después de sentenciar aquello salió de mi cuarto dejándome completamente desolado en el suelo de mi habitación.

Llore como nunca esa noche, me golpeaba, maldecía, gritaba con la almohada puesta sobre mi cara. Estaba acabado, ya no tenía a nadie, deseché la única fuente de amor por un capricho ridículo. Ahora solo quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Los siguientes días fueron una tortura. A cada parte que iba encontraba a Sam con Mercedes sino compartiendo abrazos o regalos, besos que me habrían más y más las heridas de mi corazón. Blaine cada vez que me veía por los pasillos y me veía triste intentaba hablarme de moda o de alguna cosa para mantenerme distraído, pero la verdad es que ya ni siquiera podía pensar en ninguna cosa que no fuera él.

Mis calificaciones empezaron a bajar, hasta yo baje al menos dos o tres kilos, ya no comía. Solo era una especie de jarrón roto, el cual estuvo un tiempo lleno de agua pero atraves del tiempo esta comenzó a desaparecer dejando solo el agua sucia al final, la angustia y el dolor eran las únicas amigas que no me abandonaban.

Mercedes intento pedirme alguna explicación lógica de la cual ella pudiera entender el porqué ya no le hacía clases a su novio. Menos mal Blaine siempre me acompañaba y terminaba respondiendo él, sabia lo mal que me tenia este tema, y prefería siempre responder él para no angustiarme, o algo por el estilo.

Mis días incluso fueron empeorando. Una mañana al llegar al instituto, la manada e trogloditas del equipo de futbol me rodearon y tomaron de mí hasta volver a tirarme a un contenedor de basura. Mi autoestima estaba escondida en alguna parte y no quería aparecer y mientras no lo hiciera jamás volvería a salir del basurero. Blaine me encontró en el fondo del basurero y me saco como pudo de ahí, me llevo hasta el baño donde hablamos por largo tiempo.

- Kurt, por favor – me limpiaba la cara con un pañuelo que había sacado de su bolso – ten un poco mas de amor propio, esto te está acabando, que sacas con torturarte de esta manera – se sentó a mi lado ya que estaba casi tirado en el piso del baño – si él no pudo verte de otra manera la vez que lo besaste… ¿Qué lo haría cambiar ahora?

- Tu no entiendes – dije poniéndome de pie, no quería seguir escuchándolo – yo decido que hacer con mi vida, ¡y si quiero o no superarlo es cosa mía! – le grite al borde de las lagrimas – prefiero sufrir eternamente antes que olvidarme de este sentimiento.

- Kurt esto no está bien – volvió a repetirme mientras se puso de pie – por favor déjalo ir, hazlo por mí, no te quiero ver así – me abrazo fuerte – prométeme que lo harás – le oí bastante acongojado.

- Blaine- le abrace aun mas fuerte – lo intentare – una lagrima sigilosa cayó sobre el hombro de mi amigo. Nos separamos y me siguió ayudando a limpiarme. Cuando ya al menos me veía algo decente salimos del baño, para dirigirnos a nuestras ultima clase pues, nos habíamos saltado la mayoría de este día. No sé cómo llamar a esto si fortuna o mala suerte, pero al salir topamos con Sam quien al reconocerme pone una cara casi de asco, se da vuelta y se marcha. Yo, en cambio, sentí como mi pulso se aceleraba pero le prometí a Blaine que cambiaria, ya no podía seguir así, debía volver a retomar el curso de mi vida, aunque para esto tenga que olvidarme de él.

Fue así como llegaron las regionales y volvimos a ganar. Todos estábamos felices por nuestra excelente rutina, Rachel y Quinn estaban bastante emocionadas puesto que la última canción fue especialmente dedicada a mi rubia amiga. Sin embargo no todo era alegría. Por un lado estaba Blaine quien se sentía algo culpable por haberle ganado al grupo de su novio. Los vi abrazarse en el escenario y compartir un pequeño beso que me lleno de alegría, por lo menos el ya estaba mejor.

Cuando me disponía a salir del establecimiento la voz femenina de alguien, que no reconocí de inmediato pues llevaba mis audífonos puestos, llamó mi espalda.

- Kurt – grito Rachel que venía de la mano de Quinn - ¿Qué haces? – me pregunto algo extrañada.

- Ahh –me la quede mirando algo curioso– al estacionamiento, para ir a mi casa – le respondí de manera obvia, al menos para mí.

- ¿no te quedas para celebrar? – soltó Quinn rompiendo su silencio – vamos tenemos algo preparado – ambas rieron y tomaron, cada una, de mis manos y me guiaron hasta el auditorio.

- Chicas, que está pasando - pregunte pues no podía ver nada y ahora apenas sentía sus manos.

- Ya verás – susurro Rachel y me empujo dejándome caer sobre una butaca. Ambas se alejaron, apenas si podía ver mis manos y de pronto las luces iluminaron el escenario dejando ver a todos mis compañeros.

- Esto es un regalo – dijo Santana – por los últimos meses, perdóname…

- Por ser un idiota – termino Brittany. Las mire extrañado pues ninguna hizo algo que me hiriera.

- Esto es para ti – oí la voz de Finn – una obra maestra – apenas termino de hablar suena la canción de fondo.

**If you were the Mona Lisa  
>You'd be hanging in the Louvre<br>Everyone would come to see you  
>You'd be impossible to move<br>It seems to me is what you are  
>A rare and priceless work of art<br>Stay behind your velvet rope  
>But I will not renounce all hope<strong>

La melodía me parecía algo conocida. Hasta que finalmente me di cuenta de que era el nuevo single de mi artista favorita, Madonna con su canción Masterpiece. La voz de santana se oía clara atraves de todo el escenario, mientras ella hacia lo suyo, los demás chicos se movía en parejas como si bailaran un vals. Poco a poco comenzó a compartir miradas con su novia, quien se acerco y la tomo por la cintura para iniciar su baile, al igual que los demás. Ambas se alejaron mientras se movían al compás de la música.

**And I'm right by your side  
>Like a thief in the night<br>I stand in front of a masterpiece  
>And I can't tell you why<br>It hurts so much  
>To be in love with the masterpiece<br>Cause after all  
>Nothing's indestructible<strong>

De pronto, hubo un cambio de parejas y Rachel con Quinn se pusieron a la cabeza del grupo continuando la canción con sus voces sonando al unísono. Mientras seguían cantando, se miraban con una intensidad que llegaba a dar envidia de cualquiera. Baje mi mirada para ver mis manos y pensar en Sam Me parecía irónico que después de todo este tiempo siga pensando en él como pareja y más aun que siempre lo compare con una obra maestra pues, el era perfecto en todo aspecto. Solo que no podía ser mío, de mis ojos resbalaron algunas lagrimas.

**From the moment I first saw you  
>All the darkness turned to light<br>An impressionistic painting  
>Tiny particles of light<br>It seem to me is what you're like  
>The "look but please don't touch me" type<br>And honestly it can't be fun  
>To always be the chosen one<strong>

Volví a elevar mi mirada para ver como Mercedes cantaba ahora acompañada de Puck, con quien últimamente había empezado a llevar una relación de amistad bastante simpática. A veces me pedía ayuda para algunas materias y él me brindaba protección. A pesar de muchas cosas él no era malo, solo debía saber encaminarse. Mercedes se veía radiante, y a cada movimiento que realizaba me dedicaba una sonrisa.

**And I'm right by your side  
>Like a thief in the night<br>I stand in front of a masterpiece  
>And I can't tell you why<br>It hurts so much  
>To be in love with a masterpiece<br>Cause after all  
>Nothing's indestructible<br>Nothing's indestructible  
>Nothing's indestructible<br>Nothing's indestructible**

Finn, Artie, Tina y Mike continuaron con el resto de la canción. Hasta que pude darme cuenta de algo que no me había percatado antes. Todo New Direction estaba aquí, excepto Sam. Era de esperarse, ahora que lo pienso. Este último tiempo me ha estado evitando y a penas me ve en los pasillos pasa por mi lado sin verme casi, es como si no existiera para él. Pareciera que de verdad me odia. No pude ocultar el hecho de que su ausencia me dolía, porque en verdad lo hacía, y aunque ya no pensaba tanto en el, ya que Blaine se encargaba de eso, el recuerdo de el queriendo volver a besarme me torturaba.

**And I'm right by your side  
>Like a thief in the night<br>I stand in front of a masterpiece  
>And I can't tell you why<br>It hurts so much  
>To be in love with a masterpiece<strong>

Blaine canto en un solo esta parte de la canción, luciendo su voz. No podía a veces creer que después de lo mal que lo trate el aun siga siendo mi amigo y no solo eso, sino, un pilar importante dentro de mi diario vivir.

**And I'm right by your side  
>Like a thief in the night<br>I stand in front of a masterpiece  
>And I can't tell you why<br>It hurts so much  
>To be in love with a masterpiece<br>Cause after all  
>Nothing's indestructible<br>Cause after all  
>Nothing's indestructible<strong>

Cuando la canción _comienza a terminar_ todo el grupo se va acercando de apoco al borde del escenario para finalizar esta hermosa, pero tortuosa, canción. Cuando todo acabo mis lagrimas florecieron y poniéndome de pie, aplaudí su presentación. Todos sonreían y me miraban de forma extraña.

- Chicos esto fue – dije limpiando mis lagrimas con el dorso de mi mano – hermoso – revele después de unos segundos - pero a qué se debe todo esto – pregunte señalándolos a todos.

- Es un regalo de alguien que pide tu perdón – soltó Mercedes – creo que deberías voltear – me miro con una dulce sonrisa.

Sin hacerme del rogar me gire lento pensando en algo malo, pero fue todo lo contrario. Casi en la entrada del lugar venia acercándose Sam con un ramo de lirios blancos. Trague saliva. No entendía nada.

- Qu…que es esto – pregunte completamente nervioso.

- Es…amm…esto es – dijo el rascándose la cabeza –es un obsequio, por recompensa a cómo te trate– dijo entregándome el ramo de flores, que recibí de manera casi inconsciente pues, no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos por intentar descubrir algo más – y decirte que… - se puso algo rojo, metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón – Kurt yo…

- Uff…dilo de una vez boca de trucha –la voz de Santana sonaba algo irritada – Britt y yo debemos ir a celebrar – la risita traviesa de ambas se oía en ecos atraves del salón.

- Ok, ok – dijo el respirando profundo – Kurt creo que me gustas – no sabía si esto era un sueño o una estúpida pesadilla. Dio igual pues, me pellizqué para saber si todo esto era una ilusión.

- ¿Qué? – pregunte al darme cuenta que esto si estaba pasando – Sam estas bien tu estas con Mercedes y…

- No – dijo el acercándose mas – terminamos hace un par de semanas, después de nuestro beso no he podido de dejar de pensar r en ti – sentí como si el aire de mis pulmones desapareciera – bueno lo hacía antes pero me cegué, pensando que solo era una estupidez – alcanzo mi mano y la estrecho aun mas con la suya – que me dices ¿aun me quieres? – mire su mano estrechando la mía, luego mire hacia el escenario donde estaban mirándonos Rachel y Quinn, quienes estaban abrazadas al igual que Britt y Santana, Mike y Tina me levantaban sus pulgares, al igual que el resto de los chicos. Finalice con Mercedes quien tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos, pero no eran de rabia o cualquiera de eso sentimientos, sino que era algo parecido a la felicidad, solo me asintió. Volví a mirar a Sam quien me veía algo cabizbajo.

- Solo sé… - ambos tragamos saliva – solo sé que te amo – le sonreí y junto con mi respuesta, los aplausos y gritos de felicidad se hicieron escuchar por todo el lugar, Sam en cambio, alegre me tomo y me giro en el aire y luego me bajo con cuidado manteniendo aun nuestra cercanía.

- Yo también te amo – acaricio mi cara con dulzura, cerré mis ojos a su tacto liberando unas pequeñas lagrimas y cuando me disponía a responder algo se apodera de mis labios, dejando caer todas mis lágrimas de alegría. Rodee sus cuello con mis brazos y él me tomo de la cintura para estar más juntos.

- Te quiero tanto – dijo al separarse de mí, apoyo su frente en la mía.

- No sabes cuento soñé con este momento – le dije feliz - no quiero jamás separarme de ti.

- Y no lo harás – me volvió a besar y abrazar, yo solo me dejaba querer por el hombre de mis sueños.

Han pasado más de quince años, de los cuales llevo casado 7 años, y aun estoy con Sam, nuestra relación ha ido creciendo atraves de los años y más aun ahora que formamos una hermosa familia. Nuestra hija de 5 años de edad y nuestros perros George y Tom. Sin duda, esperamos envejecer juntos y así poder compartir este amor por el resto de nuestras vidas…y porque no…hasta en la vida eterna.

* * *

><p><em>It's time to try<em>

_ Defying gravity  
>I think I'll try<br>Defying gravity  
>And you can't pull me down!<em>

_I'd sooner buy  
>Defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye  
>I'm defying gravity<br>**And you can't pull us down**_**…**

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer, y dedicarse a seguir mis historias que la verdad no las encuentro tan buenas( falsa autoestima xDD)...BUENO UN BESOTE Y UN ABRASOTE PARA TODOS XOXO<p>

PD: cuando la cancion termina, y se muestra la ultima estrofa de la cncion justo abajo aparece una frase que dice...comienza a terminar...cuando me puse a editar la historia me dio tanta risa, y bueno se produjo una paradoja tambien, pero igual me dio risa xDDD...tenia que dejar esop eheh...ya ahora si, se me cuidan besotes! xoxo


End file.
